Vanellope's Farting Frenzy
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Vanellope loves being a mischievous young girl all around Sugar Rush and the rest of the games in Game Central Station, intentionally causing all kinds of trouble, including farting. Though real trouble starts to brew up between her and Taffyta when she prioritizes her gas over her profession... if you know what I mean. Official sequel to Vanellopee.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope's Farting Frenzy  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Because no one totally saw this coming, right guys?

* * *

President Vanellope Von Schweetz always enjoyed being mischievous. Even though she no longer had the stigma of being a glitch, she still enjoyed messing around with the other racers, with it being more fun than ever now that she was not only officially part of the game, but royalty to boot. And what would a mischievous young girl be like without trying all forms of mischief?

"Oh joy, it's Vanellope again," Taffyta commented sarcastically as she was sucking on her pink, strawberry flavored lollipop.

Candlehead giggled as she clapped her hands together, telling Taffyta as she pointed at Vanellope coming towards them. "That's Preisdent Vanellope to you, Taffyta!" She wheezed.

Taffyta rolled her eyes at Candlehead. "Whatever." She approached Vanellope, taking her lollipop out of her mouth. "Are you ready for the race to see who'll be on the roster today?"

Vanellope stretched her arms as she placed them inside her pouch. "Actually, I'm taking a break from being on the roster for the day." She rubbed her hands gleefully. "But, I'll gladly still race. I love causing mayhem."

"When don't you?" Rancis commented as he placed his hands on his hips.

Vanellope smirked as she snapped her fingers. "Exactly. I'm like a meteor. You don't know whether I'm actually gonna hit you or not." She commented, with a wink.

Taffyta was about to comment, but Vanellope farted loudly, causing Taffyta to shake with anger as Rancis had an awkward expression on his face, with Candlehead gasping, only to giggle a couple seconds later.

"Gosh, Vanel! You really do what you please!" Candlehead admitted.

Vanellope laughed as she patted Candlehead on her head. "Well duh, I'm the president of Sugar Rush. I do what I want." She then smirked as she turned to Taffyta, tapping her nose with her right index finger. "I hope you don't mind that I have a little gas in my engine."

Taffyta slapped away Vanellope's hand as she growled, folding her arms. "Ooh, you and your twisted sense of humor! Just because you get to do what you like doesn't mean you're the best of us!"

Vanellope folded her arms in response as she tilted her head to the right. "Why are you such a jerk?" She asked.

Taffyta took a step back as she was offended. "Why am I a jerk? You're the one who just lets loose while others-"

Vanellope farted loudly again, laughing as she intentionally bended over. Rancis coughed as he was getting aroused from the awkward situation, with Candlehead being obvious to the brief event as Taffyta screamed, grabbing Vanellope and shaking her angrily.

"Will you stop doing that?" Taffyta screamed in Vanellope's face, her own face turning red from anger. "I swear to TobiKomi, if you interrupt me with your stupid flatulence one more time-"

Vanellope stuck her tongue out as she pushed Taffyta off of her. "Oh relax, booger breath. I can contain myself from farting." She showed off her butt as she giggled. "Just like I can contain myself from using my special ability. See you on the track!" She merrily skipped towards the western direction, letting out one more fart as she laughed.

Taffyta growled as she shook her arms angrily, with Rancis and Candlehead stepping back as Taffyta turned around, pointing at Vanellope. "If you needed anymore proof that me and Vanellope don't get along, there you go!" She exclaimed angrily.

Rancis rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly, glancing down at his pants. "Err, I think I need to, uh, visit the bathroom for one moment..." He muttered as he headed back to his own kart, heading towards the eastern direction.

Candlehead blinked several times as she shook her head, asking as if what just occurred didn't happen, "Did I miss something important? What happened?"

Taffyta groaned as she slapped her left hand on her face, shaking her head. "Sometimes, you two..." She muttered, heading into her kart as she went northeast.

Candlehead rubbed her right arm as she was still confused, then glancing up at the candle on her head, giggling as she stared at it. "Oh hey, I have a candle! Sweet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope Von Schweetz was on the Sugar Rush Speedway racetrack, with the other Sugar Rush racers being there, that is except for Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis, who were all getting themselves ready. Vanellope kept farting about as Sour Bill approached her, the two being in the big red stand overlooking the starting line.

"So, you're really not going to be part of today's roster?" Sour Bill commented in his monotone voice.

Vanellope nodded as she stretched her arms, turning to Soul Bill. "That's right! I'll be in the race, but I'll have the runner up take my place!" She stuck her tongue out as she placed her hands inside her green pouch. "I just wonder which one is willing to be that runner up..."

"DADADADADADADADA CIRCUS!" Snowanna Rainbeau exclaimed as she began dancing, showing off her body and afro, "DADADADADADADA AFRO CIRCUS, AFRO CIRCUS, AFRO! POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, AFRO!"

Sour Bill rolled his eyes. "Yes, because we need to reference Madagascar in a video game, right?"

Vanellope patted Sour Bill on the head with her right hand. "Oh, still your sour buds, Bill. Both that and this movie came out in the same year."

"...Movie?" Sour Bill remarked as he oddly stared at Vanellope. "What are you talking about, President Vanellope? This is not movie! It's real life!"

"Actually, we're a bunch of pixels. We're a videogame, remember?" Vanellope snapped her fingers as she blinked several times. She sighed as she shrugged. "Oh, never mind. Just what is taking the others so long?"

Meanwhile, Taffyta Muttonfudge was near the Candy Cane Forest, fixing up her Pink Lightning kart as she was muttering to herself. placing some strawberries inside the back of her kart.

"So, she thinks she can do whatever she wants and just make us look like farts, huh?" Taffyta muttered to herself as she chuckled sinisterly closing up the door of the back of her kart as she stood up, rubbing her hands together. "Let's see how our president likes being gassy from my special strawberries..."


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope Von Schweetz was getting bored of waiting at the Sugar Rush Speedway racetrack, with Taffyta Muttonfudge rolling in her Pink Lightning kart at the starting line. Vanellope jumped out of the booth, going right into her own kart as she started it up.

"Ready to eat my dust?" Vanellope teased as she pulled off the Dreamworks face, staring right at Taffyta.

Taffyta scoffed as she rolled her eyes, muttering to Vanellope, "You'll wish you weren't being gassy around me, because you're going to have a slippery time on the track!"

Vanellope scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Slippery, huh? I hate to see what mess you cooked up!" She winked, sticking her tongue out as Taffyta fumed with rage.

Candlehead rubbed the back of her head as she dumbfoundly asked, "I don't get it, why are we racing again? And who the heck are all of you, any ways?"

Rancis Fluggerbutter pulled himself onto the track on his originally named kart, the Racing Kart, still feeling awkward as he glanced at Vanellope. He tried containing himself, looking down as he felt his pants tighten. "Come on, Rancis, pull yourself together... don't let the president make you more aroused than you are..."

Vanellope farted loudly as she let out a sigh of relief, giggling afterwards as she glanced at Rancis, who bumbled as he flailed his arms about, trying to get a hold of himself, with Taffyta growling as the race began, all of the racers taking off. Taffyta bumped into Vanellope, but Vanellope rammed right back into Taffyta, with Candlehead zipping past both as they headed down the yellow paved path, before turning right, heading through unnamed marshmallow meadows, with Rancis trying to catch up, his brown pants stiffening as he tried to focus on the face and not on Vanellope's cute charm.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Candlehead were all zooming through the marshmallow meadows, with then zipping right through as they headed past the marshmallows, heading underground as they tried to avoid the dripping chocolate from within the caves. Taffyta and Vanellope continued ramming into each other, with Rancis and Candlehead trying to pass each other.

"Time to unleash my secret weapon!" Taffyta exclaimed as she sped ahead of Vanellope, swerving right in front of her. "Have some candy, Vanellope!"

"Why would she say that?" Vanellope asked in confusion as she then got pelted by Taffyta's special strawberries.

Rancis swerved to the right, scraping the steel railings as he sped past Vanellope, with Candlehead bumped the back of Vanellope's kart, munching on one of the strawberries coming her way. Candlehead burped loudly as she continued to bump Vanellope, who was trying to get the strawberries off of her.

"So, that's your game, eh Taffyta?" Vanellope chuckled as she munched on one of the strawberries, letting out a cute belch, "Well, two can play at this game." She stood up, letting out a loud fart as she suddenly went faster than normal, going right past Rancis as she served around the right bend.

Rancis held onto his steering wheel tightly as he tried his best not to get aroused, but he was then bumped by Candlehead, who was giggling the entire way as they went around the right bend.

Taffyta was in the lead, exiting the underground as she glanced behind her, to see Vanellope approaching her. She growled as she slammed her hands on the steering wheel. "D'oh! I must have missed her!"

Vanellope swerved to the right of Taffyta, winking as she placed her butt in Taffyta's face, farting loudly as she laughed. Taffyta screamed as she went spinning out, landing in the chocolate mud as Vanellope continued zipping away, heading around left and right in the maze of yellow twinkies.

"Thanks for the strawberries!" Vanellope shouted as she honked her horn twice, "They filled me up with much needed gas!"

Taffyta shook with rage as she pushed her kart out of the chocolate mud, starting up again as Rancis and Candlehead joined her, the three going into the maze of twinkies.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope Von Schweetz passed the finish line, screaming joy as she jumped out of her kart, bouncing with joy. Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead all followed after the other racers pulled in, the trio losing the race and completely covered in chocolate mud. Taffyta was the one who was the most annoyed.

"Ooh! You dim-witted...dense...dumb...daft...dippy...dorky...doltish DOOFUS!" Taffyta exclaimed angrily as she pushed Vanellope back, shaking her hands angrily. "You totally cheated back there!"

Vanellope scoffed as she placed her hands inside her shirt's pouch, sticking out her tongue at Taffyta. "Me cheating? You're the one who fired those strawberries at me!" She got in her face, smirking as she commented. "Maybe if you were an actual good racer and didn't attempt to sabotage me, you would have done better!"

Taffyta slapped Vanellope across the face. "I don't need your pity! You're a vile piece of licorice!"

Vanellope shook off the pain she received as she let out a silent but deadly fart, skipping back towards her castle as she winked at Taffyta. "Well, better luck next time booger butt. I was gonna give you my position, but you don't deserve it!"

"I don't deserve it?" Taffyta exclaimed as she was about to complain more, but she smelled Vanellope's fart, causing her to cough and gag as tears appeared in her eyes. "Oh sweet Starbursts... it smells even worse than I remember!"

Vanellope chuckled as she briefly turned her head back at Taffyta. "Don't worry! I got more smelly snickers in my butt for you!" Her chuckle turned into laughter as she approached Candlehead and Rancis.


	6. Chapter 6

"Raggedy Resse's Pieces!" Candlehead exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, in utter disbelief. "You really outdid us back there!"

Vanellope wrapped her right arm around Candlehead, patting her on the head. "Well of course, mah gurl. I am the president of Sugar Rush."

Rancis placed his hands behind his back, still feeling awkward from his arousal over Vanellope. "Yeah... you raced pretty well. Your gas tank sure wasn't empty."

Vanellope smirked as she approached Rancis, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?" She then placed out her right hand, pointing her left index finger forward. "Wanna pull my finger?"

Rancis began sweating nervously as he was unable to say anything. "Gosh, Vanellope, you really mean it?"

Vanellope giggled as she opened her eyes. "Come on, just pull it! Do it for me, please?" She asked, making her eyes cuter.

Rancis gulped as he began trembling, closing his eyes and turning his head as he pulled Vanellope's finger. Vanellope farted loudly, her skirt being lifted up as all of the racers except Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis gasped in shocked. Vanellope let out a sigh of relief as she giggled immediately afterwards, with Rancis feeling his pants getting tight again.

"Man, that felt so good!" Vanellope exclaimed as she stretched her arms, hugging Rancis tightly and lifting up her right leg. "Thanks for that, Rancis!"

Rancis blinked twice in astonishment as he felt confused. He wrapped his hands around Vanellope. "Errr... it was no problem, I guess..."

Vanellope farted again, with Rancis groaning as he felt his privates go through his underwear inside his pants. Candlehead kept watching in interest while Taffyta was sniffing her strawberry lollipop, trying to get Vanellope's fart out of her senses. The other racers all murmured each other over Vanellope's gassy predicament.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Since people absolutely loved Vanellopee, and since I want this to have at least nearly as much, this is now the unofficial sequel. I even placed it in the description. Enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope Von Schweetz went back to her castle home, skipping past Sour Bill as she went to her throne, to spot her new pet friend, Pixel, the friendly baby seagreen cybug she befriended a while ago. Pixel squealed with joy as it jumped into Vanellope's hands, with Vanellope happy to see it too.

"You had a nice day playing in the castle?" Vanellope asked Pixel, rubbing it on her face as she then looked at it again. "That reminds me. You have a name, but you don't have a set gender..."

Sour Bill rubbed the back of his head as he approached Vanellope. "Excuse me, President Vanellope... shouldn't you be part of today's roster?"

Vanellope shook her head as she turned around to face Sour Bill. "Oh no, I was just doing it for fun. I can have fun while having responsibilities at the same time. There's nothing wrong with-" Her stomach gurgled a bit. "Oh, hold that thought." Vanellope stuck out her tongue as she lifted her leg, letting out a loud, raunchy fart that echoed all throughout the castle halls.

Sour Bill sighed as he grabbed a nearby green lollipop and started waving it as he shook his head. "Do you honestly have to pass gas like this at every moment?"

Vanellope farted again as she giggled, shrugging as she tilted her head to the right. "Hey, I'm a sassy, gassy little girl. I can do what I want." She then glanced down at Pixel. "And on that note, you're going to be a girl from now on!"

Pixel squealed as she scuttled inside Vanellope's right sleeve, with Vanellope giggling and tooting some more as Pixel ran all across her clothing, with Sour Bill rolling his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

As Vanellope Von Schweetz left her quaint little home, she was encountered by Candlehead, who followed her all the way to the castle. Vanellope wrapped her arms around the back of her head, with Pixel the cybug resting inside her pouch.

"Hey Vanellope, I was kinda wondering," Candlehead asked as she had her hands behind her back, kicking the dirt with her left foot, "Where did you learn to fart like that?"

Vanellope tilted her head to the right. "Well, I sort of picked it up. Everyone farts, you know."

Candlehead giggled as she closed her eyes, rocking her head back and forth. "Not me. I simply candle it."

Vanellope stared oddly at Candlehead as she lifted her left leg, letting out a muffled poot. Candlehead coughed as she blinked.

"So uh, can you lend me some of your gas for the race?" Candlehead asked, shaking her head as she slapped both of her hands on her face several times. "No! No! Stupid Candlehead!" She waved her hands frantically at Vanellope. "I meant, have you picked anyone to take your place?"

Vanellope thought about it, but then she closed her eyes, letting out a much louder fart as she giggled. "Not yet. Maybe after I get my second burst of wind, I'll let you know." She then skipped past Candlehead, heading westward as she let out cute little poots.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanellope Von Schweetz was still thinking of who her replacement would be as she continued farting, laughing as Wreck It Ralph suddenly showed up, to check on Vanellope.

"Hey fart feathers," Ralph greeted as he folded his arms, standing in front of Vanellope. "What's going on with you today? Are you free?"

Vanellope rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she chuckled nervously. "Actually, that's kind of the thing, Ralphy boy. I actually need someone to take my place in the arcade race because I didn't want to be on the roster for today." She rubbed her right arm as she looked up at Ralph. "You think I could go watch you wreck the building in your game from the side like I normally do?"

Ralph laughed as he gently patted Vanellope on the head. "Well of course! You're always welcome to come watch me up close when you're off duty!"

Vanellope giggled as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Heh heh. You said duty."

Ralph shook his head as he placed his giant hands on his hips. "Vanel, we talked about this..."

As Vanellope continued giggling, she farted again, making Ralph raise his right eyebrow as he had a weird facial expression.

"Err, kid, are you all right?" Ralph asked as he eyed Vanellope cautiously. "You're wrecking the wind..."

Vanellope farted again, placing both of her hands inside her pouch as she sighed, feeling relieved. "Oh, I'm just feeling gassy today. Nothing wrong with that." She winked with her right eye as she pooted again.


	10. Chapter 10

"...So, have you thought of anything?' Wreck It Ralph asked as he folded his gigantic arms together.

Vanellope mumbled as she bopped her head back and forth. "Ehh... I don't know. I still haven't thought of anything." She placed her hands on her hips. "I guess maybe I could get one of those recolors..."

Ralph nodded his head. "Yeah, recolors! That sounds like a good idea!" He then raised his left hand, pointing up at the bright green sky. "But which recolor...?"

Vanellope was about to answer as she farted loudly again, giggling as she shrugged. "Well, that interrupted my witty remark! I guess I'll just have Snowanna copy herself."

"What are you gonna make her a recolor of?" Ralph asked as he allowed Vanellope to jump on his right shoulder.

Vanellope stuck her tongue out as she thought, snapping her fingers as she let out a cute little poot. "I'll make her have the colors of the rainbow! Then she can have an afro circus!"

Ralph laughed heartily, with Vanellope laughing alongside as the two headed towards Vanellope's castle, to bake up the rainbow recolor of Snowanna.


	11. Chapter 11

Wreck It Ralph and Vanellope were outside of Vanellope's castle, having finished making a pallet swap of Snowanna to take her place in the race. Vanellope then stretched her arms as she let out another squeaky toot, giggling as she placed her hands inside her pouch.

"So, you're gonna head on back to Fix It Felix Jr.?" Vanellope asked Ralph.

Ralph nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. "That's just about right, yep. What about you, Preisdent fart feathers?"

Vanellope farted loudly as she sighed of relief, stretching her arms about. "Well, I'm obviously gonna go stink up the swamp. No sense in leaving them isolated." She waved goodbye to Ralph as she headed east towards the swamp, with Ralph making his way back up the rainbow bridge, heading back into the Game Central Station.


	12. Chapter 12

Vanellope was bouncing amongst the swamp as she hummed to herself, having a little adventure of her own without a care in the world. She then reached the cliff, looking over most of Sugar Rush as she noted how big it was.

"Wow, everything looks so puny from up here," Vanellope pinpointed as she placed her hands over her eyes, squinting. "In fact, I can actually some of the guys racing right now." She then felt a rumble in her stomach, giggling as she then rubbed her belly with her left hand. "All right, I was wondering when another one would churn up."

She stuck her tongue out as she lifted her left leg, letting out a high pitched toot that echoed, making some of the candy striped trees shake. Vanellope laughed as she patted her stomach twice, letting out a deeper pitched poot as she smiled, folding her arms together.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," She commented as she headed back to the swamp, to do some more venturing and wind breaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanellope Von Schweetz farted to her heart's content as she continued teleporting via glitching throughout the green, goopy swamp, when she bumped into Candlehead, who had a pallet swap of herself taking her place in the race.

"Candlehead!?" Vanellope exclaimed in surprise as she backed up, waving her hands at Candlehead. "What the heck are you doing this far away?"

Candlehead looked down at her shoes as she slightly blushed, touching her fingertips together. "W-well, I know it's kind of strange to say, but..." She gulped as she opened her eyes, falling to her knees as she held her hands together. "Please tell me how to fart like you!" She pleaded as she sniffled.

Vanellope farted loudly in shock, her jaw dropping as her eyes widened, her arms flailing by her sides. "Say what?" She replied, stunned.

Candlehead stood up, holding Vanellope's hands together as she shook her head. "I have been thinking how funny your tooting is, and I wanna try so I can fart flames!" She then widened her eyes, trembling her lips. "Please, oh please...?"

Vanellope smirked as she let out a wet poot, getting an idea as she slowly nodded her head.


End file.
